Vanity's Double/Part 7
"This smurf is glad to see how things got resolved in the end between the two of you Smurfs," Empath said as the tale of Vanity's "brother" came to a close. "Those two just never stop smurfing into my bakery every morning, unless Greedy smurfs me into the kitchen for some special meals," Biscotti said. "But sometimes they like to smurf a trick or two on their fellow Smurfs, especially Jokey," Tapper said. "Having two identical Smurfs can be really confusing, and there are times they would smurf each other off as the other Smurf." "Of course, this smurf would have to know which of the two is the vainest Smurf of all," Empath said. "He is!" Vanity and Century both said as they pointed at each other. Biscotti laughed. "I don't think either of them is going to win this argument." "Neither will Hefty and Handy with their argument over brains and brawn," Tapper said. "But if you ask me, every Smurf's got a bit of Vanity, including myself. We all are proud of ourselves in one way or another." "Empath doesn't seem to be proud of himself, even though I only know that because my brother knows him," Century said. "It's part of being raised as a Psyche, Century, but as a Smurf, this smurf is proud of being certain things that make this smurf unique among the fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "And this smurf admittedly likes how this smurf looks, though not to the point where this smurf wants a romantic relationship with himself." "Oh, what a shame, Empath," Vanity said. "At least with yourself you'll never be lonely for someone to love you." "I would bet that Smurfette will never leave Empath lonely for someone to love, Vanity," Biscotti said. "Aye, a beautiful Smurf like her, who would make a fine wife for the lucky Smurf that she would choose to be her one true love for all time," Tapper said. "Every Smurf's been wanting her to make him be her Mr. Right, although some would rather be Mr. Right Now." "This Smurfette does seem rather interesting, Tapper," Empath said. "I wouldn't think that a female Smurf would be able to stir up such feelings of closeness." "Well, if Smurfette doesn't love you, Empath, you still have yourself," Vanity said. "Why would you not love yourself if you find yourself to be very attractive?" Century said. "I think Empath would rather not be that desperate, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "It's okay to love yourself in the manner of taking care of yourself, but a Smurf's love for himself shouldn't be an island unto itself." "This smurf would have to agree with Tapper," Empath said. "Anyway, it's been an interesting story that this smurf would love to hear more of, but this smurf has an appointment with Papa Smurf to attend." "Such a busy day for all of us," Vanity said. "So little time and so many handsome faces to smurf." "Go and enjoy the new suit, if you must wear it, Empath," Century said. Empath smiled. "This smurf understands that the suit is not to your liking, Century. It's just that this smurf likes how this suit looks on this smurf, that this smurf can't think of wearing anything ordinary anymore." "What I would want to see, is Empath smurfing a heroic pose in the suit," Vanity said. "A heroic pose?" Empath said. "That's a little too much, isn't it?" "Come to smurf of it, I wouldn't mind seeing Empath in that kind of pose just to entertain my curiosity," Tapper said. "Hey, why not smurf it a try?" Biscotti said. "It's not like Vanity's got his photo-smurfer with him here." "I could only wish that I did," Vanity said. Empath sighed and decided to give his fellow Smurfs what they wanted to see. They watched as he struck a heroic pose. "Oh, that is just so wonderful!" Vanity said. "You're making me jealous," Century said. "I think Hefty would be jealous seeing Empath smurfing in that pose now," Tapper said. "Like the mighty Hercules in Smurf clothes," Biscotti said. The four other Smurfs clapped as Empath relaxed his pose. "There, this smurf hopes that you Smurfs are happy now. Now you're making this smurf want to pose for Painter to do a painting of this smurf." "You might as well enjoy how you look for as long as you have your youth and beauty, Empath," Tapper said. Empath nodded. "As long as this smurf doesn't have to see it in stereo." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Vanity's Double chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles